Majin Buu Saga
The is the fourth major plot arc from the Dragon Ball Z series. The manga volume that it is made up of is "Boo Unleashed". In the Funimation dub's naming conventions for the English language release of the anime, the Majin Buu Saga is broken up into six sub-sagas: the Great Saiyaman Saga, the World Tournament Saga, the Babidi Saga, the Majin Buu Saga, the Fusion Saga, and the Kid Buu Saga. This article refers specifically to the events in the fourth sub-saga. It deals with Majin Buu's emergence into Earth by the evil wizard Babidi, the emergence of Old Kai, the introduction of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, and the Fusion Dance. In Japan, it aired in 1994 and 1995 and aired in the United States in late 2001 and 2002. Plot Vegeta's Sacrifice Upon being released, Innocent Buu prances around in an infantile manner. He is rather childish but this does not fool Supreme Kai as he is well aware of the devastation Buu is capable of. When Majin Buu comes out of the Sealed Ball, Goku and Majin Vegeta sense his energy and Goku begs Majin Vegeta to postpone their fight. Even when told Majin Buu will kill everyone, including his family, Majin Vegeta refuses and insists he no longer cares about them but Goku berates him for lying and knocks him down. Realizing the danger of Majin Buu, Majin Vegeta agrees to end the fight by telling Goku that he has won so they can go find Majin Buu, but tricks Goku into letting down his guard and attacks him from the back, knocking him unconscious after Vegeta realized that let Buu out of his shell and chooses to make the right decision. He then takes a Senzu Bean and flies off to fight Majin Buu alone without Goku's interference, intending to defeat Majin Buu in order to atone for his betrayal. Initially the most surprising thing about Majin Buu is his childlike manner. and dances around the place, making unfunny jokes which only he finds amusing and speaks in a high-pitched voice. Many of the Dragon Team underestimate Majin Buu because of his actions. Dabura, the evil king of the Demon World, makes this mistake and attacks Majin Buu and in this conflict we begin to understand the creature's powers. Majin Buu has amazing regenerative capabilities. Any damage done to his body can be almost instantly repaired. When a hole is blown in Majin Buu's stomach it is repaired quickly and it seems nothing ever happened to him. Gohan tries to fight Buu after Supreme Kai is knocked out, but Buu uses his Vaporize! to blast Gohan away. Supreme Kai manages to save Gohan by using his Invisible Eye Blast to destroy the blast and Gohan's body lands in a forest before he crumbles to the ground and Babidi thinks that Supreme Kai didn't do anything and congratulates Buu for killing Gohan. Dabura tries a few attacks against Majin Buu. First, he unleashes a combination of kicks and punches, which fail to eliminate the tubby warrior. He then unleashes his spit, but Majin Buu dodges the attack. Dabura is dispatched quickly with Majin Buu's favorite technique, the Transfiguration Beam to turn Dabura into a cookie and gobbled up, causing Krillin and Piccolo to return to normal. Majin Vegeta finally makes his way to the location of Majin Buu and Babidi's spaceship and believes Gohan has been killed because he is unable to sense Gohan's ki. Showing sincere remorse for Gohan and desiring to avenge him, Majin Vegeta continues his pursuit towards Majin Buu but his entrance does not go unnoticed. He completely destroys Babidi's ship and discovers that Majin Buu is the one who killed Gohan, much to Piccolo's shock and horror. Majin Buu goes up against Majin Vegeta, who manages to violently pummel Majin Buu. Majin Vegeta, whose abilities are equivalent to a Super Saiyan 2, continues to best Majin Buu in hand-to-hand combat, but Majin Buu keeps regenerating. Frustrated at his inability to hurt his opponent, Majin Vegeta begins to verbally assault Majin Buu which succeeds in angering the pink monster. Majin Buu powers up and injures Majin Vegeta badly. Majin Buu then attacks the injured Saiyan and angrily beats him to a pulp. Enraged to see his father being tortured, Trunks saves Vegeta with Goten's help and kicks Majin Buu away. Piccolo slices Babidi in half after he taunts Vegeta for being defeated, despite the wizard's best attempt to shield himself. Vegeta comes to the conclusion that he must do everything he can to safeguard his family and adoptive home. For the first time, Vegeta tells Trunks that he is proud of him and hugs his son for a final goodbye, and knocks out both him and Goten as they try to convince him to let them help. He asks Piccolo to take the boys to safety. Piccolo warns Vegeta that he is going to die. Vegeta asks Piccolo if he is still going to see Goku in the Other World. Piccolo tells Vegeta that because of Goku's heroism and selfless nature, he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet. He then tells Vegeta that when he dies, he will not receive the same reward as Goku, as he lived his life for his own selfish gains. Vegeta says he doesn't care and tells Piccolo to leave with the boys. Piccolo (carrying the unconscious Trunks and Goten) and Krillin race away from the area as Vegeta attempts to kill Majin Buu with a massive blast that blows Majin Buu to pieces. Despite this heroic effort, Majin Buu regenerates and heals Babidi from Piccolo's attack; rendering the late Saiyan Prince's sacrifice a vain one. Bulma senses that something terrible has happened to her husband. To remedy this, she and the others speed off to collect the Dragon Balls. They summon Shenron and make the first wish that everyone who died since the morning of the World Martial Arts Tournament can come back to life except for the evil ones. All the people killed by Majin Vegeta and Dabura come back to life. Meanwhile, on the battlefield, Goku wakes up and regains consciousness and does not sense Vegeta or Gohan anywhere, meaning that they are dead. He teleports to the lookout. After Goku is fully healed, Krillin and Piccolo explain to Goku of what happened while he was unconscious also tells him about what happened to Gohan and Vegeta. Goku witnessed that Shenron is summoned and decides to go to Capsule Corp to put a stop to it. Goku then teleports there and stops them from making the next wish, and Shenron goes away for 4 months instead of a whole year. He teleports them all to The Lookout. Chi-Chi asks where are Gohan and Goten and Bulma asks where are Trunks and Vegeta. There, he tells them that Goten and Trunks are safe and alright, but Gohan and Vegeta are dead because Majin Buu destroyed them both. Everyone is shocked; Chi-Chi faints about Gohan's death, Bulma screams and cries for Vegeta, and Videl becomes heartbroken and cries, but refuses to believe that Gohan is dead. Super Saiyan 3 Emerges During this time, Supreme Kai has been desperately trying to find Gohan when the recently returned to life Kibito finds both and heals them. Supreme Kai then teleports them all to his own planet. The first mortal to actually step foot on the Sacred World of the Kai, Gohan begins training with the Z Sword after pulling it from the stone. Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks wake up, and Goku tells them about Gohan and Vegeta, which makes them cry about their deaths, but are angry at Goku for not saving them, even though this is actually not Goku's fault. Goku calms them down by repeating his belief they can face against Majin Buu. Goku subsequently begins to teach Goten and Trunks how to do the Fusion Dance. Goku has learned this technique from an alien race called the Metamori, during the seven years after Super Perfect Cell's defeat in the Other World. They will take a long time to learn this, more time than Goku has. Since Goku is pressed for time, he ends up showing Piccolo the dance so that he can continue the training. Meanwhile, Babidi desperately threatens to return Majin Buu to his ball unless Majin Buu complies with his orders. Babidi is on a mission to find Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks because of their earlier interference. To help speed this process, Babidi telepathically communicates with the people of Earth, forcing them to watch Majin Buu as he attacks a city. Majin Buu converts the entire population into jawbreakers which he sucks up in one mighty gasp and eats. He then levels the city much to Babidi's delight. The next city suffers the same fate, as he turns the population into chocolate bars. Babidi soon learns where Trunks lives and telepathically tells the group that he is on his way to kill the boy. Bulma alerts Goku that her parents are about to be killed and also mentions that she left her Dragon Radar at her house. Goku asks Trunks to go to West City and get the Dragon Radar before the city is destroyed. In order to buy time for Trunks to get the Dragon Radar, Goku approaches Majin Buu and Babidi, and starts giving them a show of his strength. He figures this will be enough to impress Babidi, stall him, and keep Majin Buu occupied, also stalling him. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, then a Super Saiyan 2, and finally transforms into the long-haired Super Saiyan 3. The energy unleashed in this form startles everyone across the planet. Even Tien and Chiaotzu feel the power of the Super Saiyan 3. Babidi does not seem too impressed with the first two forms since he has already witnessed them in Vegeta and Gohan, but the third one has a different effect. This still does not give Trunks enough time, so Goku decides to battle against Majin Buu. The battle starts off at a quick pace as Goku demonstrates his new powers. Goku once again holds back his efforts, because he knows that it is not his job to save the Earth anymore and he wants to let the new generation, Goten and Trunks, take over for the planet's protection. During this battle, Goku is able to obtain the upper hand, but cannot cause any permanent damage to Majin Buu, who regenerates from his every attack and even shocks Goku by performing one of Vegeta's techniques. After a while, Trunks finds the Dragon Radar after Dr. Briefs tells him it was in one of the capsules and Goku senses him returning to the Lookout. Goku returns to his normal state, admitting he can't defeat Majin Buu and asks Babidi to wait two days without killing people so Trunks and Goten can complete their training and fight Majin Buu. Babidi refuses but Majin Buu is eager so Goku leaves to return to the Lookout. Babidi berates Majin Buu for letting Goku escape, but Majin Buu grows tired of Babidi and, through simple trickery, is able to dispose of the wizard by punching his head off and then disintegrating his body. In between bouts of mass destruction and his childish-like acts, the Majin builds a house and meets Mr. Satan. The Fusion Dance Trunks returns to the lookout with the Dragon Radar and Piccolo asks Goku why didn't he defeat Majin Buu, Goku tells Piccolo that his Super Saiyan 3 transformation is a short transformation and it isn't his battle to win. Piccolo tells Goku that when he returns to the Other World and sees Gohan there, Piccolo asks Goku to tell him that he is proud of him. With the Dragon Radar safe, Goten and Trunks continue practicing fusion, but want to see Goku's Super Saiyan 3 transformation and Goku reluctantly agrees as Goten and Trunks promise to train harder. However, the Super Saiyan 3 transformation has decreased Goku's time on Earth, so when he arrives at the lookout, it is already too late as Fortuneteller Baba tells Goku that his 24 hours are up. He must go back to the Other World and allows Piccolo to pick up where he left off as Piccolo agrees and also tells the others that he will find Gohan in the Other World after giving Chi-Chi and Goten one final hug and telling that he will tell Gohan that he said hi when he sees him in Other World after Chi-Chi asks what is she going to do now that Gohan is gone, but Videl thinks that Gohan is still alive and Goku says goodbye to his friends and family before he returns to the Other World. Piccolo continues to teach the boys the Fusion Dance and, after two mishaps where they fail miserably, they successfully fuse to make the warrior Gotenks. Gotenks then flies off to fight Majin Buu, who still proves to be stronger and subsequently beats him. In Other World, Goku asks King Yemma to see if Gohan checked in but finds that Gohan is still alive, just like Videl said. He senses Gohan on the Sacred World of the Kai and teleports there to help Gohan with his training as Gohan asks his father what's he doing here and that his 24 hours are not up yet. But then the Z Sword breaks due to a training-related accident with the strongest metal in the universe, Katchin. Old Kai comes out but becomes hostile towards Goku for playfully attacking him with an energy blast. Old Kai is capable of unlocking Gohan's inner latent potential called the "Mystic Powers" but he refuses to. Goku tries to bribe him with an offer to kiss an Earthling woman (his first choice was Videl, but Gohan refused, because Videl is his girlfriend, and Goku settles on Bulma even though Gohan is afraid of her reaction). Old Kai agrees and begins training Gohan. Because Mr. Satan claimed about destroying Super Perfect Cell several years ago and now that the Earth is in danger again, the people turn to him for help. Arriving at Majin Buu's house, Mr. Satan befriends the pink monster and even convinces him to give up killing. Majin Buu adopts a puppy he decides to call Bee, and things seem to be going well. Then, the two mad men Van Zant and Smitty arrive and shoot Bee. Anime and Manga differences *In the anime, when Vegeta knocks out Goku, he turns back into his Base form. In the manga, he stays a Super Saiyan whilst on the floor. *In the manga, when Dabura goes to punch Buu, he is quickly changed into a cookie and is eaten. In the anime, Dabura battles Buu for a longer period, assaulting him physically, using a barrage of energy blasts and attempting to turn him into stone all of which have no effect on Buu. At that point he is turned into a cookie. *In the anime, Babidi uses a barrier to protect himself from Piccolo's attack then attacks with a spell of his own however Piccolo shrugs off the attack and destroys Babidi's barrier before chopping him in half. In the manga, Piccolo chops Babidi in half on the first attack with no barriers or spells getting in his way. *In the manga, Vegeta's Final Explosion shakes the atmosphere and the Airplane that Bulma and the others are on. In the anime only, this causes the Airplane to lose all functions and begins to crash land however Android 18 flies underneath the plane and guides it down safely. *In the manga, Bulma and the others do retrieve the Dragon Balls but the details of it are not shown. The anime shows them gather the Four Star Dragon Ball. *The anime has additional scenes of Majin Buu going on a rampage across the world, causing havoc at a Theme Park and dropping off to eat cake at a Cake Factory and then attacking the police that show up to arrest him. *In the anime, Majin Buu goes on a rampage through the city and after watching coverage on TV, Idasam contacts Babidi telepathically and tells him where Trunks lives. In the manga, this rampage does not happen but Babidi does contact everyone to say that he had received information on where Trunks lives but who he got that information from was never shown. *In the anime, Trunks runs around Capsule Corporation, desperately trying to find the Dragon Radar. Bulma suddenly remembers she left it on the Airplane and they use a Cell Phone to call home and let Trunks know where he then retrieves it. In the manga, we do not see any of this. *Goku showing Super Saiyan 3 to Goten and Trunks on The Lookout who demand to see it is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, Goku never throws the boulder as Shin suggests using a cube of Katchin instead. In the anime, Goku does throw the boulder and after Gohan easily cuts through it, Shin materialises the Katchin for them to try next. *In the manga, when Goten and Trunks attempt the fusion for the third time, Krillin breaks the fourth wall by asking what Toriyama is pulling and that the panels must be photocopies. Naturally does not happen in the anime. *In the manga, when Gotenks takes off to fight Buu, the scene immediately changes to him returning all beat up as a gag. In the anime, they actually show Gotenks confront Buu and get defeated in its entirety before he returns. Characters Battles featured *Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) *Dabura vs. Innocent Buu *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Innocent Buu *Supreme Kai vs. Innocent Buu *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Innocent Buu *Dabura vs. Innocent Buu *Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Innocent Buu *Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Innocent Buu *Piccolo vs. Babidi *Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Innocent Buu *Yamcha, Videl, Chi-Chi, and Master Roshi vs. Dinosaur (anime only) *Innocent Buu vs. Police (anime only) *Mr. Popo vs. Trunks (Super Saiyan) and Goten (Super Saiyan) (anime only) *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Innocent Buu *Goten vs. Krillin (training; anime only) *Gotenks vs. Innocent Buu Releases Funimation VHS/DVD Volumes *Majin Buu - The Hatching (217-219) *Majin Buu - Atonement (220-222) *Majin Buu - Revival (223-225) *Majin Buu - Tactics (226-228) *Majin Buu - Defiance (229-231) *Majin Buu - A Hero's Farewell (232-234) *Majin Buu - Emergence (235-238) Note: Funimation released both edited and uncut VHS volumes, while the DVDs are uncut only. Funimation Remastered DVD Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Eight (220-253) (only episodes 232-253 are part of the Majin Buu Saga) Funimation Dragon Box Sets *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 6 (210-250) (only 232-250 are part of the Majin Buu Saga) *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 7 (251-291) (only 251-253 are part of the Majin Buu Saga) Funimation Season Blu-ray Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Eight (220-253) (only episodes 232-253 are part of the Majin Buu Saga) Funimation DBZ Kai: The Final Chapters DVD/Blu-ray Volumes *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Part Two (122-144) (only episodes 122-140 are part of the Majin Buu Saga) Manga chapters Episode list Dragon Ball Z (22 episodes) Dragon Ball Z Kai (18 episodes) Video Game Appearances The events of this saga are covered in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' series, ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, ''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' series, ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' series, and Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. In Xenoverse 2, it is combined with the Fusion Saga and Kid Buu Saga to create the Decisive Battle with Majin Buu Saga with the Majin Buu Saga itself appearing in story chapter "Out of my Way! - Life or Death Battle". Trivia *In the episode, The Fusion Dance, Buu looks through a magazine and see's global superstar Barry Kahn and changes his face to look like him. Barry Kahn later appears in Dragon Ball Super. *In the episode, Out from the Broken Sword, in the Funimation dub, Gohan calls Videl his girlfriend even though they had never gone on a date or even confessed feelings for each other. The original Japanese version does not have Gohan call Videl his girlfriend. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Saga Majin Boo ca:Saga del Monstre Buu it:Saga di Majin Bu fr:Saga de Majin Boo es:Saga de Majin Boo Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z